


Castiel's Atonement

by TobytheWise



Series: 2019 KinkBingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Biting, Blasphemy, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Cutting, Demon Dean Winchester, Derogatory Language, Dom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Priest Kink, Shibari, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”Dean’s lips spread into a wide smile. He lets out a throaty laugh, low and sensual just the way he knows his angel likes. “Hmm,” he hums. “I think you can do better than that.”Dean hears a long sigh come from the other side of the partition before that low voice tries again. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ve been naughty.”“There it is,” Dean whispers.ORThe one where Castiel eggs Dean on until the demon fucks his sins away.





	Castiel's Atonement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quinnvicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnvicious/gifts).



> This is written for Fleet. <3 I hope you love this you subby little asshole.   
> Also written for SPN Kink Bingo, prompt: Shibari.
> 
> AUTHORS NOTE: This isn't my typical type of kinky story. Make sure you check out those tags before reading! <3   
> Dean and Castiel are established and this is just one of the games they play with each other. Enjoy!

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

Dean’s lips spread into a wide smile. He lets out a throaty laugh, low and sensual just the way he knows his angel likes. “Hmm,” he hums. “I think you can do better than that.”

Dean hears a long sigh come from the other side of the partition before that low voice tries again. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ve been naughty.”

“There it is,” Dean whispers before sliding the window away so he can look at Cas. The angel squirms in his seat, his back straight and tense. “Howdy, Angel.”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas answers, his voice washing over Dean like a sweet caress. His flashes his eyes black when Cas finally looks over at him, loving how the sight causes Cas to suck in a breath. Yeah, tonight’s gonna be fun. 

“What is it that’s brought you here, my dear flock?”

Cas closes his eyes. He might be an angel but the fucker is dirty just like Dean. “I’ve been bad, Father. I’ve come to atone for my sins.”

It’s Dean’s turn to let out a quiet groan. He loves the little games they play. “And what would warrant such a need to atone?”

Cas clears his throat. “I was distracted during worship last week.”

“Oh, Cas,” Dean says with a sigh. “You know how important it is to pay attention during worship. I don’t stand before you while you’re on your knees for nothing.”

“I kept thinking about how much I wanted you to fuck me to focus on your dick sliding down my throat.” Dean uses the heel of his hand to touch his cock, needing something to take the edge off his need. “I’m sorry,” Cas pauses before adding. “Please punish me.”

“Then come here, Angel,” Dean whispers. Between one blink and another, Cas is straddling his lap. Dean grabs him by the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Dean plunges his tongue into Cas’ mouth, invading it, licking across his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Cas doesn’t sit back and take it though, he fights for dominance, biting Dean’s bottom lip so hard it wells up with droplets of blood that Cas greedily licks away. 

Dean’s hands find their way to Cas’ ass, gripping a cheek in each hand. He pulls Cas down, grinding his hard cock against Cas, using him for his own pleasure. Cas throws his head back, letting out a gasp of pleasure and Dean uses that as an opportunity to kiss Cas’ throat. It’s a sweet spot for the angel and Dean isn’t afraid to use that to his advantage. 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas murmurs, his hands finding their way to Dean’s hair, tugging on the strands so hard it’s almost painful. Dean loves it, loves the prickle of pain exploding over his scalp. He grinds his dick up against Cas, almost frantically. 

“I want you so bad, Angel,” Dean says before biting down on Cas’ throat. “But first thing’s first.” Dean pulls back, running his fingers up and down Cas’ thighs. “Someone needs their punishment.”

Cas’ eyes darken as he stares down at Dean, the tiniest smile playing at his full lips. “Make me.”

With that, the weight on his lap is gone. He hears Cas’ quick footsteps running away from him and Dean is up and moving before he can consciously make the decision to. He bursts out of the confessional booth’s door, eyes wild as he waits for Cas to show himself again. 

Dean feels Cas’ presence before he even sees him. He slides the small knife free he carries with him at all times from where it’s stashed in his boot. Dean lets out a quick breath as Cas’ chest fits against his back, a cool presence cuts into his throat. Dean closes his eyes for a moment, reveling in the feeling of the knife against such a vulnerable spot. His body thrums with anticipation. 

“You’re making this too easy for me, Dean,” Cas murmurs, his warm breath tickling against Dean’s ear. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean uses the knife in his palm, shoving into Cas’ wrist. The angel startles enough for Dean to shove his hand away and twist himself away from the knife. When Dean turns around, he can’t help but smile as he watches drops of blood run down Cas’ hand and onto the floor. 

“Gotcha,” Dean whispers with a wink. 

“Still not giving up.”

“Yet,” Dean says with a shrug. 

Cas is moving again, this time without as much strategy. Dean lets Cas grab him by his hair, tilting his head back and placing the knife against his throat for a second time. He loves this, the fight, the power plays, the threat that with one flick of his wrist, Cas could end him. Dean licks his teeth, letting his eyes flash black as he stares at the angel. 

“Maybe I’ll be the one to fuck you this time, Dean. Especially since you put on such a pretty vessel for me.”

Dean smiles, knowing how attractive his vessel happens to be. Some poor sap named Jensen Ackles. For one second, Dean thinks about it. Thinks about letting Cas win tonight, letting the angel fuck him and have his every way with Dean. But then he thinks about all the fun he has planned. “Kiss me.”

Cas surges forward, their teeth clashing with how aggressive they both are. Dean can feel the knife dig harder into his neck and he pushes into it, groaning as he feels warmth blossom against his throat, knowing Cas has at the very least nicked him. Cas breaks the kiss in order to lick the blood away. Dean’s cock leaks precome in his boxers at the display, love seeing his angel become so fucking deprived. 

With Cas distracted by the taste of his blood, Dean moves. He grabs Cas by the shoulders, twisted them around and pining Cas against the wall. Cas lets out a grunt, struggling to keep the knife in his grip. But it’s no use. Dean uses Cas’ momentum against him, twisting Cas’ wrist until the blade is in Dean’s grip. Then he does the unexpected. He shoves the knife straight into Cas’ shoulder, all the way through until it literally pins Castiel into the wall behind him. The blade, an angel blade, makes Cas cry out. 

“Fuck,” Dean grits out before pushing forward, catching Cas’ scream with his own mouth, licking through the angel’s slack lips. He kisses along Cas’ chin, down to his throat. Dean’s hands find Cas’ button up, tearing it open so he can touch the angel’s sculpted chest. 

“Dean,” Cas whimpers as Dean takes a nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue before biting down hard. 

Dean pulls the blade free from the wall but keeps it planted in Cas’ shoulder. “Let me see those pretty wings, Cas.”

One second Dean is looking at the wall and the next a large, black pair of wings are sprouting from Cas’ back. Dean’s always thought of them as beautiful but now, knowing what he has planned, it makes his body shiver with anticipation. 

Instead of taking his time and doing it by hand, Dean smirks at the angel, forcing him to look into Dean’s demon black eyes before snapping his fingers. Cas sucks in a sharp breath. The shock on his face makes Dean impossibly harder. Reaching down, he strokes Cas through his suit pants, grinning when he feels just how affected Cas is by all this. 

“Your wings look so pretty like this, Angel,” Dean mocks, running his finger over the bindings. Cas’ black wings are covered in rope done in a gorgeous, intricate design. But the best part? The rope is enchanted to bind Cas’ grace along with his wings. When Dean reaches back, gripping the part of of Cas’ wing where it meets his back, Cas moans. 

“Dean,” Cas says, his voice going breathless and airy. That is, until Dean twists the knife in his shoulder. Then Cas is whining at the pain, making Dean smile. 

“Pleasure and pain. Pleasure and pain. Soon enough I’ll have your nerves so confused, you’ll be getting a hardon every time you so much as stub your toe.”

“Fuck you,” Cas grits out through clenched teeth. 

“Oh,” Dean says, that smile ever present. He lays a kiss against Cas’ lips. “I intend to.”

Cas snaps forward, taking Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting down. Dean smiles, feeling warm droplets of blood run down his chin. With a snap of his fingers, Cas’ clothes disappear, leaving him naked but for his wings and bindings. 

Dean watches as Cas shivers, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. Fuck. He can’t wait to finally fuck his angel. With another snap, Dean’s hand fills with leather. Cas’ eyes widen as he brings the leather to Cas’ neck, locking the collar in place. 

“I’m not a fucking dog,” Cas snaps, a sneer on his face. 

Dean just chuckles. “Of course you’re not,” he says, running his fingers through Cas’ hair before pushing the angel down onto his knees. “But you are my pet tonight.” He clips the leash to Cas’ collar, pulling sharply until Cas falls forward, catching himself on his hands. “Come now, pet. Time to get to the fun part.”

Dean starts walking towards the altar at the front of the church, dragging Cas along as he goes. Cas grunts, scrambling on his hands and knees behind Dean. Dean revels in knowing the angel is powerless to do anything but follow. 

“Who’s my good lil boy,” Dean says, his voice sickenly sweet and high, taunting the normally all powerful being behind him. The derogatory talk makes his blood hot with lust. 

“Fuck off,” Cas says, his voice coming out rough through his panting breaths. 

“You’ll be thanking by the time we’re through, Cas.”

Dean looks back, watching as Cas’ jaw clenches and unclenches with fury. It makes him chuckle. He tugs the leash, forcing Cas to lose his balance. His face hits the ground and when he straightens, Dean smirks as blood drips down where his cheek hit the floor. 

When they make it to the front of the church, Dean swipes his arm across the altar, pushing everything onto the floor. Cas’ cheeks are bright red and he’s sweating from his crawl over here. Dean loves seeing his badass, unworldly angel looking so fucking human. He leans down, licking the sweat away from Cas’ cheek, groaning at the salty taste against his tongue. 

As Dean straightens back up, he pulls Cas along by his collar until they’re standing chest to chest, Cas completely nude while Dean’s still in his priestly garb. He rips the blade out of Cas’ shoulder and when the angel’s mouth opens in pain, Dean uses the opportunity to kiss him. He plunges his tongue into Cas’ mouth and licks across the roof of his mouth. Just as Cas is sinking into the kiss, Dean twists the angel around, shoving his chest down against the altar. 

“Look at you,” Dean murmurs, grabbing Cas’ hands and bringing them to rest at the small of his back. “All laid out for me like a fucking offering. All mine to do as I please.”

Dean snaps his fingers, conjuring a pair of cuffs around Cas’ wrists. The sight before him takes Dean’s breath away. Fuck. Those majestic wings pinned down to Cas’ back, laced with rope. Cas struggles for a moment, testing all of his restraints but it’s no use. 

Dean steps forward, running his clothed cock over Cas’ backside, moaning as he finally experiences some friction. 

“Just do it,” Cas says through gritted teeth. “Fuck me and get it over with.”

“And where would the fun be in that?”

Dean takes the lube he has in his pocket, using it to cover his fingers. Without any finesse or warning, he plunges two into Cas’ tight ass. Cas lets out a yelp that has Dean’s dick leaking more precome. 

Dean leans over Cas’ back as best as he can with the wings in his way. The feel of Cas’ feathers touching him has Dean’s skin breaking out in goosebumps. He buries face in the foliage before finding the base of Cas’ wings. He has an idea and instead of thinking it through he just does what he wants. He bites down on the wing joint. 

“Fuck!” Cas screams, his body bucking under Dean’s. Dean’s teeth tighten as his fingers continue moving, stretching Cas open. Cas’ whimpers and cries are music to Dean’s ears. He grinds his dick into the side of Cas’ ass. 

“You’re almost ready for me, Angel. Do you want me to fuck you? Are you ready to scream for my dick until your throat is hoarse?”

“Dean. Son of a bitch, demon,” Cas whispers, his voice dripping in venom. Dean shoves a third finger into Cas’ hole and Cas bucks again before going still. Dean doesn’t want that. He pinpoints Cas’ prostate, chuckling as Cas’ ass pushes back, chasing the pleasure. 

“Such a perfect little slut for me, Angel,” Dean whispers harshly. 

Dean shoves Cas’ face against the wooden surface of the altar before twirling the blade in his fingers. He lets out a little hum as he shoves it back into Cas’ shoulder into the altar, pinning him down further. Knowing his angel won’t be moving anytime soon, Dean opens his fly, pulling his erection through the hole. He slathers lube all over himself before taking himself in hand and slapping Cas’ fluttering hole with it. 

“Dean,” Cas whines, his hips shoving back as much as he can. 

“You want this, Angel? You wanna be my dirty little whore?”

“Fuck you, Dean.”

“Hmm,” Dean hums, running his cock along Cas’ ass, teasing him further. “I think I’m the one fucking you.”

“Just fucking do it already.”

“If you insist,” Dean says, shoving forward and burying himself to the hilt in one hard thrust. 

“Jesus Christ!”

“I love it when you talk dirty, Cas. My own little fallen angel.”

Dean swivels his hips, knowing it’ll drive the angel wild. The warm, tight heat around his cock has Dean groaning. He could stay like this for hours if he wanted to. But he doesn’t, not tonight. 

Dean grabs a fist full of Cas’ hair, pulling his head up enough that Dean can whisper in his ear. “Ready to put on a show, Angel?”

“What?”

Dean snaps his fingers, revealing a group of his followers. They all sit in the pews, watching with wide eyes where Dean has Cas pinned to the altar. “Have a look,” Dean says, tilting Cas’ head to the side so he can see everyone watching them. 

“What the fuck, Dean?”

Dean begins moving, snapping his hips hard on every thrusts until Cas is a whining mess beneath him. Everytime he feels Cas tense beneath him, getting close to the edge, Dean pulls back or stops, edging him over and over again. Cas curses, sweats, thrashes but Dean just chuckles and continues. 

“Dearest Castiel,” Dean whispers, smiling as Cas lets out a moan at the prayer. “It’s me, Dean. I just wanted to pray to my favorite feathery ass and let him know I’m getting ready to fucking come. If you wanna come, Sweetheart, you better get on with it.”

“You fucking bastard,” Cas says through gritted teeth. 

“Come on, Angel,” Dean says, tugging a handful of feathers straight out of Cas’ wing. The wings thrash against their bindings. When that doesn’t do it, Dean pulls the knife free of Cas’ shoulder. Blood drips all over but Dean just leans down, shoving his tongue straight into the wound hole. 

“Fuck,” Cas cries as his body goes tense. Dean can feel Cas pulsate around his cock as he comes, flooding the altar with his cum.

“That’s it,” Dean coos, “such a good boy.”

Cas goes pliant and still below him. Dean thrusts hard a few more times before pulling out. He fists his dick, reveling in the murmurs he hears from his demonic followers around him. He aims his cock up, covering the angel’s wings with his thick white seed. Spurt after spurt rain out and Dean lets out a groan at the sight. “Fuck.”

Dean looks up at the ceiling as he tries to get his breathing back in order. After a moment, he snaps his fingers, freeing Cas from all his bindings. Cas stands slowly before turning fiery eyes at Dean. 

Dean’s body tenses, preparing for what Cas is going to do in retaliation. Instead, Cas grabs him by the back of the neck, pulling him into a kiss. After a moment, Cas pulls back, leaning his forehead against Dean’s. 

“Thank you, Father. I feel my sins have been properly forgiven.”

“You’re a kinky son of a bitch. You know that, Cas?”

“I learned from the best, Dean.”

“So,” Dean says, tucking his flaccid cock back into his pants. “Same time next week?”


End file.
